


At One's Limit

by VampbaitInfinity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cock Tease, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Character of Color, Intense, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampbaitInfinity/pseuds/VampbaitInfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have every intention of destroying your rival, it doesn't exactly help the fact when you want to "destroy" them in an alternate way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Loathe You

Miyaru's P.O.V.

Just who the hell does he think he is? Strutting around as if he owned the place? Just because he's slightly better at taijustu than me he thinks he is better than me all together! I worked my ass off to get to be as good at combat as I am and he thinks he can just waltz in with this 'My Clan is superior' shit? Well he has another thing coming if he thinks he can surpass me! I wont give up without a fight! Not ever! Especially not to this nun-fucking, jizz-gargling son-of-an-imbred bitch, sexy as shit-WAIT! WHAT THE FUCKROCKZ! why the hell was i just thinking that? I must be high off my ass to think that thundercunt is hot. . . . .and still...

Neji's P.O.V.

Just who the hell does she think she is? She has some nerve glaring at me like that! She has no idea who she is messing with! I regret playing into her games and accepting her challenge. Even if I was being an asshole toward her-I have the right to let her know who's top grass around here-and it certainly is not that Uchiha fag!

"Who do you think you are glaring at?",I snidely said to her, still watching her move about from the corner of my eyes, not trusting her not try and maim me.

"The world's biggest, wettest, and fluffiest pussy- alive.", she quickly retorted, her full lips curling with satisfaction, my jaw dropping at her filthy mouth.

I felt my anger flare and just wanted to slam her into something.

But I restraineed myself. I'd let my anger get the best of me once and look where its gotten me! On clean-up duty back at the Academy of all places! I merely made a threat to incinerate her where she stood and our sensei's had to show up and condemn us both to community service. Not that it was all that hard to do, or even went on our records, but the fact that she was able to even phase me-put bluntly-pissed me the fucjk off!

I was still sething and still trying to figure out some kind of method for evasive decapitation, that is until her melodic voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Hey! You with the ponytail! Listen to me for a sec' if you would be so kind!", she exclaimed, obviously miffed with my ignoring her. It was surprisingly fun fucking with her.

'Oh my gosh! Did I just curse? Well what ever, its not like anyone could hear me. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK!'

"Neji!", she yelled again, smacking the box in my arms so hard it hit the floor, surprising us both.

"What the hell, woman!", I roared, my anger from before dashng past my normal poker face. She seemed just as pissed, and then, apologetic, though she didnt say a word. She just stared at me wide-eyed, speechless.

"I'm going to go clean in the gym.", Miyaru finally said, carefully padding out of the classroom we were currently in.

And then I was speechless.

This was so unlike the Miyaru I knew. She always had some smart-assed comback, some kind of retort for every insult I slung at her. Except for now, not this time. For ince, she had absolutely nothing to say.

And she walked away from me; I didnt like that one bit.

I then realized that I thrived off of our many fights and debates, even sometimes getting physically violent-even bloody. I can remember the day I had actually gotten her to forefeight a fight. That day i could never forget.

x - x

"I'm sick of your shit, Hyuuga! Come at me! Right here, right now!", she hollered, drawing her senbon in perfect unison with my kunai.

I assumed my fighting stance and figured this would be a quick fight, not even remotely prepared for the several handsigns she'd flawlessly carried out, followed by a barrage of senbon from every direction, that I was able to dodge-just barely.

'She's gotten better., I realized, blocking a skyward kick that barely missed my jaw and forcing her backward with both palms.

Another blurr of hand signs and I felt my ankles begin to sink into the suddenly sandy Earth below;before I could even blink she was infront of me again, her punches almost invisible as they hammered away at my body, successfully catching me off guard.

"Byakugan!", I exclaimed, regaining my composure and beggining to dodge the blows as efficiently and perfect as always. Then, in the process of bringing up her leg to kick me, I grabbedher ankle and brought my kunai down upon her, not even thinking about it until I saw the crimson guilt upon my knife. She let out a half moan-half scream at the impact of the sharp object on her flesh.

My ankle's were suddenly released from her jutsu and she jumped back from me immediately, clutching her side.

'Oh God, I hope I didnt hit her kidney.', I sympathized, a slight panick welling up within me.

Before I could even give a word of justification, she dissapeared, leaving my bloody kunai knife as the only witness to my horrid deed.

"Miyaru..."

'Im...sorry..."

x-x

I shuddered at the memory, still regretting it but equally riled up from our present situation. Why I was so hostile, I couldnt figure out. It wasnt the fact that she had just smacked a box out of my hands wasn't what had set me off. Maybe it was the fact that she just backed off without fighting me or cursing me to the bloodiest circle of Hell. Maybe it was that I wanted her to fight me, punch me, slice me, crack my skull, ride me like a stallio-WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK!

'Where had that come from?', I screamed at my inner self, feeling both shame and pride in the fact that my hormones had noticed that, yes, she was a female.

Its not like I never noticed, I mean, I had to, with the way she looked. I reminisced of herbeautiful hourglass figure, large breasts and vulutuous curves, tight, toned ass, perfect for cushioning every thrust. Long, shapely legs and hips, auburn skin, seemingly paler than her black hair;the sun turning it an alarmingly beautiful shade of red. Her heart shaped face and button nose fitted perfectly into her face, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with laughter and life's promises.

Suddenly, I realized something.

I didnt know her, not the real her, not the selfless, good-hearted, pure soul everyone would say she was. I knew her through them, what(and whom)she liked and disliked, but not who she was inside-not as a kunoichi, but as a woman.

A part of me I'd thought well supressed rose up within me and inflamed me. The anger in me became even greater, with flecks of arousal that did not go unnoticed.

'I see now. . .I finally understand...us'

I my way toward the gymnasium, clearly out of my mind and clearly a sixteen-year-old with hormones that just wouldnt shut up for another sixteen years.

Miyaru's P.O.V.

As soon as the words had left his mouth I felt an emotion well up inside me that I hadnt felt in a long time: Fear.

"I'm going to go clean in the gym.", I managed to get out after a long, tensious silence.

Hurrying quickly and quietly enoguh so that he wouldnt sense my unease, I made it out of there and ran to the gymnasium before he said anything else. As soon as I made it to the linolleum clad room, slipping into the supply closet, I massacred one of the hidden bean bag chairs and then clutched my fists together in pure, unadulturated fury.

'How dare him! How fucking dare him!', I screamed into my brain.

How could I actually let myself feel fear from that-that-PUSSY! I wasnt afraid of him and I sure as hell didnt think the bastard was hot! I did'nt even understand how I had gotten back on that subject but it still rang clear in my brain. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to punch him dead in his fucking eye!

In those violent thoughts, I caught myself cradling my right hip bone in my right hand, as I frequently did when I thought about him. I ground my teeth in the memory of the day he'd branded me with the damned scar. Since that day, I swore that I wouldnt loose to him again-and I had'nt yet, nor did I plan on doing so at any point of the near future. I didn't know what it was about him, but something inside me kept telling me to push him, to keep on his heels, always urging me to surpass him. And as much as I would have loved to do so, and as much as I hated to admit this to myself, it was me that held me back, and no one else.

But why was I doing this? Why was I deliberately cowering away from the idea of accomplishing one of my life-long goals? Why couldn't I just surpass his sorry ass and move o with my life?

'Maybe its because you want his sorry ass to be apart of it…'

What the hell? Where did that kind of thought come from? I don't want him, nor do I need him! He is just a haughty waste of space…I don't need him…I don't…

'You're still a terrible liar.'

Fuck you

Third Person's P.O.V.

The young Hyuuga walked swiftly, his purpose for pursuing her still ambiguous to him. Passing corridors, passing through the hefty double doors, he entered the Gymnasium, the old doors creaking eerily closed behind him. As he walked further into the cavernous room, he decided to activate his Byakugan, wanting to be sure that they would not be caught slacking off. He scanned the entire Academy quickly and then settled his heavily veined eyes upon the form beyond a small door, just up ahead.

Deciding to be a bit more discreet, he hid his chakra signature and silently approached the door, never taking his eyes from her. Miyaru still had not realized that he was watching her, still unaware because of her conflicting thoughts and suddenly confusing emotions. It was as if she did not even know herself, and he was just as confused about it as she was, still aggressive but tame at the moment.

Before he could help himself, he had slipped into the room and snaked an arm around her tiny waist, pulling her back against his own body, his right arm encircling her form again in a gentle but firm embrace. She tensed up at this, even more so when his head settled into the crook of her neck.

'W-what…what in the…oh my God...!', Miyaru wondered, her psyche seeming to rattle with every passing second.

'What am I doing? Why am I holding her? This isn't…oh my God…!', Neji gave up fighting his own mind, for once letting his instinct guide him.

As his face came into contact with her skin, he sighed heavily, somehow amazed that her skin was so soft and smooth; he inhaled deeply, somehow already in love with the sweet, musky smell she gave off that reminded him of a cross breed of vanilla and nutmeg. Her obsidian hair lightly tickled his left cheek and nose, the scent of it nearly the same as her skin-the difference approximately undetectable. The discrepancy was but a tinge of the soft hue of baby's breath.

The only thing he enjoyed more about this moment was the deliciouswarmth that she emanated, along with the very erotic feel of her curves as she softly squirmed in his arms, the intimacy unhindered by her oversized, thin, white, cotton t-shirt that hung generously off of her right shoulder and upper back. And then, just for the hell of it, he gave her a taut squeeze, earning a yelp of response from her.

"Neji…!", she gasped, eyes wide and feeling all too vulnerable. She knew this would only make things even tougher, she couldn't help but focus on the feeling of his body molded to hers. She could feel every muscle, every bit of definition along his lengthy torso, even the feel of his jean-clad knees along the back of her bare ones seemed too intimate, too real. The sensation of his flawless face, freshly shaven and stubble free against her shoulder and neck made her shiver: long, brunette locks sprang free of Neji's ponytail, tickling along her spine and then gently caressing it as they settled. She could not suppress the shudder that shot down her spine; Miyaru began to blush a bit, to her dismay, squirming a bit in this sudden grip.

She could feel his hot breath cascade over her caramel shoulder, could feel-and hear-every hitch in his breath as he absorbed her scent, his nose tracing her bare skin. It wasn't as if she didn't have feelings for him, it was just that she couldn't except it, couldn't let herself be defeated yet again. She looked away from the pale ninja in her peripheral vision to the shredded remains of the bean bag chair that she had destroyed. His powerful arms around made her feel safe and gave comfort, making her doubt herself all the more.

'Why do I keep letting him get to me?', she wondered, finally realizing that there was something between the two Leaf Nin.

Just then, she felt something that made her toes curl in her black ninja sandals, something that made her hair stand on end and made her back arch with a sudden, breathy, sharp moan.

The Hyuuga protégé placed his soft, thin lips against the sensitive base of her neck, just testing the softness, just enjoying her perfume, caught off guard at her abrupt reaction to the innocent gesture. Just as suddenly as it happened, she relaxed, her back going slack against his body as she let out a heavy sigh. Neji's eyes widened at this new side of her, this vulnerable side that he had never seen. He removed his lips from her, taking note of the twitch of her flesh as he did so. He craned his neck to try and take a gander at her expression. Her hair shrouded her face, only a reddened nose and tense jaw were available to his prying lilac eyes.

"Miyaru…?", he questioned, wanting to see her expression as she turned to look at him, only she did not.

He wondered if she had even heard him. He grasped her hips lightly, more instinctual than deliberate, not at all prepared for the shrill cry she emitted, nor the impact of her backside against his groin. She tightly grasped his wrists at where they lay upon her, her body slumping with both shame and pleasure.

"Neji move your hands!", she commanded, trying to pry them from her hips, only to voice another wanton sound as his fingers twitched absentmindedly.

"Miyaru…is this…do you like this?", Neji questioned, his cheeks getting a light tinge of remained as silent as the dead, not trusting of her own voice at this moment. She began to squirm against him again, but seemingly fearful of his hands.

She managed to pry his right hand away and quickly side stepped from him and staring, eyes wide and arms crossed over herself in a protective manner, her blush clear and out in the open for his eyes to see. The Hyuuga finally caught on to her, her silence and strange behavior his awnser.

"W-we had better get back to work. We shouldn't be slacking off like this…", she trailed off, as Neji pushed himself off from the wall, eyes narrowing in a knowing way. He then began to smirk, a first for a guy like him.

He stalked towards her.

"Why are you smiling like that? Don't even get any ideas, Hyuuga. You don't have a clue who you are messing with!", she managed to say, powerless to look into his eyes, let alone effectively threaten him.

He closed the distance between them, invading her space, intimidating the words from her very lips. And on those full, delectable lips, he laid a gentle, nearly teasing kiss, resting both of his forearms above her head and pinning her body with his against the wall she had not noticed was there. With a light smirk upon his lips once again, he pulled back, only to brush her lips with his own again instantaneously.

Her eyes were saucers in their sockets as the realization of what he had done dawned on her, her blush reaching its height upon her face, her lips slightly agape in disbelief. They both let out a sudden breath and he took the chance of her immobility to capture her lips again with his own, feeling triumphant when she sighed and finally relaxed against him. Their lips moved together expertly, Neji unbelieving at how good she was when he was positive it was her first kiss. He moved and his left arm down to encircle her tiny waist and pulled her toward him. Slowly, delicately, Miyaru's petite hands came up to his chest and gently grasped Neji's off white, flannel shirt.

Loving her reaction, he pressed his muscular form against the kunoichi's voluptuous one, gradually pulling away from her warm lips to run his scorching tongue over her lower lip. She gasped softly, dancing butterflies in her stomach turning to angry locusts as he nibbled and sucked lightly on it. To both of their surprise, she harshly pulled away and forced her way into his mouth, devouring its manly flavor. His eyebrows rose a bit but he quickly regained his dominance and marveled at the way their tongues danced together and teased the other in just the right way. He brought his left arm down to her waist once mor as his right hand slowly made it's way up the curve of her back, the nape of her neck, to the frail hairs at the base of her head and gently pulled at them, making her groan into his hungry mouth.

Without warning, he ripped his lips from hers and plastered them to the left side of her neck, greeting her skin with open-mouthed kisses. She now gripped his shirt with an intensity that it may rip if he were to even move. She absentmindedly pressed her hips into his, causing his to grunt against her and drag his teeth over the now red flesh. She shudder in his grasp, her head lolling to the side togrant him more access. He kissed, licked, and bit his way over the red collumn that was her neck and slowly made his was to her shoulder, being a little gentler with her collar bone. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly once more before pulling away, delighted in the frustrated buck of his hips against hers, even giddy at the eobvious erection against her supple stomach.

Their thoughts of stopping had completely ceased by this point as they drank eachother in desperately, each eager and building up to something more. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, she pulled him down to where she could kiss him a bit easier without having to nearly jump. His hands came down sneakily, making her giggle as they firmly cupped her ass. She daringly brought her right leg up and hooked it aroung his lithe waist, he skirt hitching up a bit, earning a groan from deep within his chest. He pressed his chest against her large breasts and silently delighted in the feeling of her body against his; he promptly lifted her and wrapped her long, shapely legs around his waist.

She instinctively began to rock her hips and grind against him, the warmth and intimacy unimaginable before then. He groaned and picked up the pace, makingn her back impact with the wall. She threw her head back and sighed deeply, painstakingly pulling his hair and arching her back to meet him. He sqeezed her ass hard and bit her neck again-harder. He pulled back and inspected the mark,never once stopping his hip movements.

And then her phone vibrated, causing them both to groan loudly, making an echo that scared them both out of their lustful motions.

Miyaru checked her phone, cursing at the damned message that stopped this wonderful feeling. Still gripping her firmly, he rained kisses over her face, chest, neck, and finally lips before she put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"What is it?", he said, a bit too aggressively. He didnt know what was so much more important than finishing what they had started.

"Time's up.", she said, her lip poking out in an adorable pout. He slowly, reluctantly, let her down, placing her soundly onto the floor.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, taking in the other's expression; her light flush, pulverised and bruised neck, and puffy looking lips;his red, bruised lips and wild hair, his ponytail long ago unbound.

And then they laughed.

"Well, I'd better get going. I have to get some missions done-need some extra cash.", she explained, easing her way around him and smoothing out her clothes and hair, doing the same to him. He smiled at her maternal behavior and pecked her longingly on the lips, breaking away before he wouldnt be able to.

"I have to prepare the guest room for an incoming client. She's supposed to be assisting Hinata on her fighting techniques.",he replied, gathering her in his arms, reveling in the warmth.

"Client, you say?", she inquired, quirking a curious eyebrow, him catching on to her thoughts.

"What mission do you have?", Neji asked.

"C-Rank number 223471. . .could it be that. . .", she trailed off, the surprise in his trademark lilac eyes a 'yes'.

"Oh...well...I guess I'll see you tonight, then...", she purred seductively, not even granting him another kiss before she dissapeared from his arms, swaying her shapely hips as she padded away.

He watched her go, looked down at his 'problem', and smiled wickedley.

He had a plan indeed.


	2. Finishing What Was Started

Neji's P.O.V.

I could scarcely contain my excitement when evening arrived, when Miyaru would arrive for her mission. Though, her time would be consumed with tutoring my younger cousin, that didnt mean that I wouldn't steal her away during breaks. It only meant I would have to be stealthy about it. And thankfully, I had until that day on the following week to do so.

Ironically, my uncle assigned me to the job of greeting our guest at the door. I was more than thrilled but kept my normally formal facade. I stood in the chilly, summer morning air with my arms crossed, awaiting the seconds between now and when my omnipotent eyes would settle upon her rosy skin.

'I didn't have to wait too long.', I smirked.

Miyaru's P.O.V.

I trudged up the final hill and my eyes settled upon the Hyuuga Compound. Immediately, I noticed the tall and pale figure, clothed in a windblown cream kimono standing at the main entrance. The wind seemed as if it bellowed from him and around the world, never seeming to yield at my errating heartbeat. His cocky smirk was both annoying and breathtaking. What an interesting combination.

"Goodmorning, Miyaru-sensei.", He grinned evilly at the title.

I resisted slapping him and said,"Hello.", in a cold and nonchalant tone.

"Where's your mini skirt this time?"

That time I did not resist the urge and spun around rapidly, rady to strike, only for him to catch my limb in mid-air, backing me into the far wall.

His smile was gone and replaced with an honest, vulnerable smile.

"I've missed you.", he murmered against my lips, taking me completely by surprise. The Neji I knew would never be so open and honest about what he was feeling.

'Looks like I've misjudged you...all these years.', I marveled, intertwining my fingers with his.

"I've miss you too, Neji-kun.", his smile returned, beautiful and full of happiness as he lightly pressed his lips upon mine. The kiss, however was different than the ones we had ever shared before. Though we had only been together for a day, I could feel only what could be perceived as...love.

I broke the kiss, looking up into his flawlessly lavender eyes, seeing how they softened only when upon me. I blushed, realizing that his feeling were true, and noticing that he somehow understood that I returned them. I laced my free hand into his silky locks; Neji's pale palm cradled my cheek as our lips met in a slow and heart melting union. We kissed this way, smiling and softly embracing until the frigid air beckoned us to seek warmth that was not already between us.

Sliding the opaque door aside, Neji bowed slightly as I walked inside.

"What a gentleman.", I giggled as he wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked.

"Only for you.", he was silent for a moment and then continued,"And dont tell anyone that I said that."

"Why? Would it besmirch your bad boy rep?", I said, quirking an eyebrow up at him.

"Yes, actually.", he stated, smiling like a child.

"Wow.", was all I could say and we both laughed. "So where is everyone? Don't, like, a million people live here?", I asked him, looking in every direction.

"They go to sleep pretty early around here. Beauty sleep I guess.", he said, shrugging.

"Than why aren't you asleep?", my lips twisted upward into the evilest of grins. He got the joke a few moments later and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Smartass!", he growled against my neck, biting my skin gently, the sensation causing me to squirm and cover my mouth with my palm to suppress laughter. After he decided I was effectually punished, he tightened his hold around my waist, bringing me securely against his solid body. "Would you like to see my room?"

"Sure. Can hardly wait for all the boy band posters.", I sassed, earning another playful nip against my shoulder.

We walked down the vast and deserted hallway, coming to a pair of double doors. He slipped one arm from my body and opened the door, guiding me in with him. He closed the door and released me completely, letting me explore his residence. I immediately went to his futon at the center of the room, plopping down on it and reclining with my arms behind my head. I sighed with contentment, letting my eyes flutter closed.

Little did I know, this small gesture would start something that he would undeniably finish. Several times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So...what did you think? Yeah, I know, ANOTHER cliff hanger but I am going to try my veeerrrryyy hardest to complete this today. I can just feeeel the sexy coming on ohoho! Review please and keep on reading. I appreciate anything you have to say and thank you for reading this.)


	3. Sweet Tooth

Neji's P.O.V.

I stretched lazily, easing my way down beside her. I yawned and smirked as I hooked my arm about her shoulder.

"Score.", I muttered, not at all surprised at her muffled explosion of laughter. "What?", I asked innocently.

"That was the oldest trick in the book!",she howled, one hand cupping her mouth and the other wrapped around her mid-section. I smiled devilishly and used my pointer finger to gently tip her off balance and onto the floor.

'It's go time.', I thought, my shadow falling over her.

Author's P.O.V.

The air in the room thickened with tension as Neji's plan fell into place. Reaching out gently, he stroked her cheek, quieting her laughter and bringing her attention back to him. Her eyes widened, her smile wavering at the look in his eyes. She sat up, sitting on her knees as she neared him, a light blush on her face when he guided her the rest of the way by the waist. He looked deeply into her eyes, intimidating her with the intensity as he drew her but an inch from his own lips. Locking his fingers behind her back, he kissed her nose, then both cheeks, then her forehead, ears, neck, chest, until he trailed back up her neck to her lips, finally claiming them in the same light intensity.

Getting a bit courageous, she took his momentary pause to lock lips with him, passionately working her tongue against his lower lip. He groaned in approval smirking into the kiss and slipping his hand into the hair at the back of her head, bringing them chest to chest. She would have fallen onto him if not for his grip on her curvy waist. He squeezed it again, attempting to draw out some kind of sound from those lusciously full lips. Miyaru merely giggled, causing him to play dirty. He trailed his fingers lightly against the hem of her shirt pushing the fabric upwards and exposing her hip bones, beginning to massage them with his thumbs in soft circles. The kunoichi gasped and her hips twitched, making her blush and glare down at his cheeky expression.

She reached down and twisted his nipple through his kimono, giggling evilly as he hissed in discomfort. To further this slight domination, she would go further. With a seductive smile aimed at his pouting face, Miyaru swung her right leg over his own, sat down in his lap, then followed suit with the other leg hooking them both around his solid torso. His mouth stood agape, completely surprised but not displeased by her actions. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned in close and whispered something that made his cheeks flush deeply, only expecting to hear something like that said in a dirty movie. She giggled seductively, her high pitched voice giving it an innocent edge. Kneeling, her breasts pressed firmly to his upper chest, she began to kiss his right ear, nibbling on the shell and lobe; Miyaru gently kissed the hollow beneath his ear, loving the feel of his milky skin.

Curiously, she looked back at him, only to smirk at his furrowed brow and tightly shut eyes. She giggled softly again, nipping his ear as he clutched her waist again. She kneeled a bit lower in his lap, as he rubbed her back, tracing it's curve with his large fingers. She tenderly bit his neck a couple of times and began to suck, making him groan a bit too loudly. He slightly tilted his head away from her, giving more access as she licked the warm, white column. Flicking her tongue along his pulsing jugular, Miyaru suckled his skin for a final time, letting it go with a wet popping sound.

His chest fell with a long held breath, his face finally relaxing as he muttered,"Tease."

He pulled her face around to kiss him, using his free hand to firmly grip her ass. His other hand soon followed suit, patting and squeezing through the thin fabric of her black denim shorts. He swiftly slid his hands up the backs of her thighs, almost giddy as her skin there twitched, and up to her rear, squeezing the bare skin that her panties didn't touch. Surprisingly, she moaned aloud and pressed herself further into his large palms, causing his kimono to be a little too snug. He trace her pantyline with just the tips of his fingers, earning satisfied sighs from her pursed lips, forgetting she was still face to face with him until he licked her lips.

"I fucking hate you right now, Neji.", Miyaru rasped, squeezing his shoulders as he rubbed the sensitive areas at the base of her bottom.

Without warning, he gave her a sound smack against the rear, shocking her completely. She opened her cloudy eyes, she glared daggers at him.

"That certainly isn't the way to get what you want, dearest.", he teased, dipping down and kissing the side of her neck. She sighed contentedly as he continued to work his digits against the newly found area. Neji made sure to leave many love bites in his wake as he traveled over her neck and chest, coming to a stop at her cleavage. It was then that he realized how humid the temperature within her shorts was becoming. He sat erect, noticing her heaving bosom clad in her gray, form fitting t-shirt. He absolutely loved how she looked in V-necks-the shirt cupping those large breasts perfectly, tracing her every curve in the most sensual of ways. He envied that shirt just as surely as he mocked it.

He traced her curves with his long fingers, loving the dazed look in her eyes as she watched him, her tiny fists clenched at her breast. Without him even saying anything she could guess his exact thoughts. Blushing a bit at what she was about to do, she reached down to his waist, lacing her fingers in the knot of his kimono. He looked up into her eyes, curious about her actions. Taking a breath, Miyaru unlaced the silk tie and slowly pushed the white kimono from his equally pale skin, loving the way his muscles seemed to ripple as inch after inch of bare skin came into view. The kunoichi licked her drying lips, letting the rest of his garment pool at his waist.

She waisted no time with just looking. Her fingers immediately found his shoulders, tracing the unexplored ridges of his collarbone and the dips to the hollow of his throat. The girls lithe fingers traced the invisible line down his ivory chest, noticing how his chest muscles contracted when she quickly rubbed his pecks. Neji almost giggled as her tiny fingers danced over his ribs and upper stomach. She took special attention with his abs, tracing each individual muscle and poking his navel, coming to a screeching halt at the lines of his hips. She blushed reddened and looked up into his lavender orbs, jumping as his ghost hands found her bare stomach.

"Neji-kun...I...um...y-", she said arms once again crossed over her person.

"Shhh!", he cut her off, kissing her briefly before pushing her shirt up to her ribs.

He placed his lips delicately on her newly exposed stomach, kissing her just below her belly button, loving the pliable softness. Her stomach contracted a bit, both inside and out. her palms began to sweat as he placed new hickeys all over her stomach, a few-lucky for her-placed exactly on the dips of her hip bones. She reached down, cupping his face with her left hand as the tips of his fingers pushed up her shirt to her neck. He immediately grasped as much of her sumptuous breasts as he could in each hand, loving her embarrassed expression as he gently massaged. Miyaru's tummy throbbed from where his hickeys were placed, now beginning to throb for a new reason.

He stopped momentarily, cupping both breasts and pushing them together a bit. She blushed at the absolutely perverse look upon his face, her jaw dropping as he pressed his face between them and licked the valley within. She almost cried out as one of those sneaky hands made their way around her back and snapped her bra, now only held up by Neji's merciful hands. The kunoichi felt his hands pull her bra from her shoulders and instantaneously covered her bare breasts from his view with her arms, still leaving a good amount in plain view because of their size.

"Miyaru-chan.", the young ninja whispered, grasping her wrists lightly. "Do not hide from me."

His words went straight to her heart, his eyes full of hurt. She looked away, sympathy and love evident on her face, as well as humility. She lessened the strength and allowed him to pull her hands away from her chest. She shut looked away, her blush darkening considerably. He looked at her face with complete adoration at her trust in him. He eagerly looked down, her breasts finally exposed to him in their perfection. He greedily grabbed them in both hands, reveling in the softness and warmth. He licked his lips, not too surprised to see that he had been drooling. He squeezed them a bit more firmly, exhaling loudly as her pert nipples hardened into his palms.

"These are nice.", he said smugly, making her give him a look reserved for repeat offenders. Her expression became even more viscous as when he gently twisted one of her cinnamon peaks, then abruptly changed at his next action. He suddenly took it into his mouth, rapidly swirling his tongue around it. She cried out in ecstasy, trying her hardest to cover her face as he suckled at her chest. His other hand came up to tease her neglected nipple, expertly flicking and rubbing and tweaking till she found her self sitting in his lap again, his hardness pressed between their heated bodies. He switched breasts, kneading the nose rosy breast as his tongue pleasured the other. Her back arched at his ministrations, her mind just clear enough to get curious again.

And we all know what happens to the curious cat.

Reaching down a her free right hand, Miyaru poked his bulge with her pointer finger, eyes widening in awe as it grew a bit. She smiled a bit, still dazed at his tongue swiveled about her breast, and used two fingers to press what she assumed to be the head. What she did not expect, however, was for it to suddenly rise another six inches up. She stopped, pulling her hand back as Neji released her breast with a wet 'pop'.

"Holy crap.", she said, her lower regions throbbing and her bosom heaving as she leaned back in his embrace.

"Surprised?", he said smugly, pulling her to him and pecking her cheek.

"Flabbergasted."

"Is that even a word?"

"It is now."

The young ninja chuckled, pulling her hips to where her crotch was being prodded by the missile. She gasped, both from pleasure and second thoughts. She was even more surprised when he bucked up to her, growling at how warm and moist the area seemed to be, even through both of their clothes. The sheer satisfaction she got out of that motion made her rest her head upon his shoulder, her womanhood aching with need. He repeated this action a few more times, loving the sound of her quenched moans.

"You're soaked. I can tell.", he rasped, easily guiding her back onto his futon.

"What...what are you going to do? I mean...", she nearly whispered, at a loss for words.

Neji slipped off her damp shorts and eased his half naked form between her legs. With one smooth motion he opened his kimono to her, revealing his large deployment of Hyuuga fury. Her eyes widened at the size, closing her knees together as he smiled seductively.

"No way. No way in hell. You'll kill me!", she argued, yelping as he spread his marble hands spread her knees and his chest made contact with hers.

"Than I guess I'll just have to make you want it. I can be very cunning.", he purred, pecking Miyaru's lips and sliding down her body to her red and black evil bunny panties. "Cute."

She blushed at his comment, even more so when he ripped her favorite panties from her hips and spread her legs apart for him to get a better view. Licking his lips he trailed his fingers down her thighs to hold them in place, ready to indulge in the sweetest of treats...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (YEAH YEAH YEAH! I KNOW! YET ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! NOT MY FAULT MY BROTHERS WANNA WALK IN THE ROOM WHEN I'M WRITING PORN! I WILL COMPLETE THIS A.S.A.P. I SWEAR ON NEJI'S THUNDER COCK!!!! )


End file.
